Kitten
by Higure-san
Summary: When his best friend died, Sasuke shut himself down, only living like a programmed android. Sakura then brought back a kitten with eyes so blue it rivals his dead friend's eyes. It could be a good turning point for Sasuke...or worst. [AU, hinted SasuNaru]
1. Part 1

**A/N- I wrote this earlier this year when I was still back in Perth and my (now former) housemate brought back a kitten. The kitten was exactly as how I describe the kitten in this fic- black and grey tabby with white feet like it's wearing white boots (minus the blue eyes because that kitten has hazel/golden cat's eyes). When I first looked at the kitten, I was like 'Sasuke!!' XD but when I realized that that kitten has lots and I mean a **_**lot**_** of energy, it reminded me of Naruto. So I was like, 'I'm so inspired, I want to write a fic now!' XD and ta-da!! 'Kitten' was born.**

**It was supposed to be a long one-shot. But -_sheepishly shuffling feet_- I sorta go overboard when I was in the middle of writing the whole thing and hence, the reason why this fic is **_**extremely-long**_** one shot. I'm sorry to break it to a few chapters to avoid it from becoming too long to read.**

**It's sort of a sad story… but I promise it'll get better towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters in this fic belong to Masashi Kishimoto (except for the cat- he belongs to me -Muahahahaha!-)**

**P/s- I'm sorry for the long authoress' note. And I don't know why you are still reading this… Enjoy!**

* * *

It was drizzling. 

Slowly, one by one people in black walked away, leaving the burial site. A pair of grey eyes watched the young lad, sheltered by an umbrella held by his brother. He walked towards the pair and then put a hand on the younger's shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"Go home, Sasuke.." he said before he went off.

Empty eyes locked onto the tombstone. After 15 more minutes he closed them and whispered, "Let's go home, aniki…"

"Okay," An answer whispered. Black eyes watched painfully at the slumped shoulders. His heart ached for his little brother.

A glance at the fresh grave site and he mouthed, _'Thank you Uzumaki-san… for saving my brother. Just pray he'll heal quickly, yeah?'_

**000**

It was two years after that incident. They are now entering the second year of university. The three friends stayed together in a 3-bedroom apartment, courtesy of the Uchiha heir.

Although Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura are doing different courses, they get along fine since they are high school friends. The death of their good friend 2 years ago only strengthens their bond.

Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura didn't change much after the incident. But to one Uchiha Sasuke, the death of one Uzumaki Naruto affected him to the point where he was like a living corpse.

There is no more smile on the young heir of the Uchiha Corporation. Everything was done automatically. His routine of studying, eating, sleeping and even living was like a programmed android.

At first, it worried everyone, including his current housemates. But now, **that** is the character of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" The strawberry blond haired girl yelled one afternoon. It was a week before the class starts and the trio was back in their rented apartment 10 minutes from Todai.

"Sheesh, Sakura. Please, how many times must we go over your high-pitchness?" Kiba grunted while his pinky rubbing his ears.

"Shut up, Dog-boy. Sasuke-kun! Look at what I brought back!"

"You know… We should have asked him first before buying this fur-ball. I don't think Sasuke is fond of kittens." The messy-haired brunette whispered. "Hell, I don't think he's fond of _any_ living creatures!" He said under his breath.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's gonna love it! Just look at him," Sakura cooed at the small bundle in her arms. "He's sooo adorable. His colours remind me of Sasuke-kun!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna put this into the laundry room, okay? That will be his territory." Kiba headed to the left, to where the laundry room is situated.

At the right corner from the front door is the living and small dining room, with the sofa separating the two areas. The tv is equipped with dvd-player and cable-channels. Immediately to the left of the entrance door is the small yet elegant marble-top kitchen. And near the kitchen is the pathway to the 3 bedrooms, toilet, bathroom and laundry room.

As Kiba was walking, he almost bumped into the Uchiha when he walked out of the toilet.

"Sorry, man! I didn't notice you were in there!" Kiba almost dropped the stuff in his hands.

Sasuke only looked at the plastic bags in the older boy's hands. "What's with all the commotion?" He sounded irritated. One thing you wouldn't want is to get on the bad side of Sasuke at _all_ time.

Sometimes the two wanted so much for Naruto to be alive for only he could subdue the easily-irritated lad.

The black eyes then locked at the squirming fur-ball in Sakura's arm. Looking at the icy-glare Sasuke gave her kitten, Sakura shuffled nervously. Okay, so maybe it's a** bad** idea to buy a kitten when you are sharing a house with an _Uchiha_.

"What the hell is that… _thing _is doing in my apartment?" Icy glare, plus icy voice, is never a good combination when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" The bubbly cheery voice was gone, instead replaced by almost a pathetic whimper. "I can explain…"

"Then I suggest you do it now," Sasuke cut her.

"Give her a break, Sasuke. She bought a kitten. End of story."

"You what?!" The temperature dropped a few degree celcius.

"But he's soooo cute, Sasuke-kun… Look at him!" She shoved the cat into Sasuke's face. "He's only 6 weeks old. And he's a male, I promise there won't be pregnancy problem!" A fast-speaking Sakura is a nervous Sakura.

"I don't remember agreeing on you having a pet here, Haruno."

"But this apartment is soooo boring! We need something to cheer us up!"

'_We need something to cheer _you_ up, Uchiha,'_ Kiba corrected in his mind.

Sasuke looked at the squirming-now-mewing kitten in Sakura's arms with apparent distaste. God, how he hates pets. Sure he's angry that Sakura brought a pet- a stupid kitten no less- home, but his resistance crumbled -a bit, not much mind you- looking at the big blue eyes that staring back at him. The kitten mewed.

That does it!

"_Che_. Do what ever you like. But he's _your_ responsibility, Sakura. No littering anywhere except in his litter box, and **no** noise during my study hours. All expenses are on you, got it?" She nodded quickly, a nervous smile displayed.

"And that.. _thing_.. is part of _your_ responsibility too, Kiba, since you collaborate with her into getting that pet." Kiba's eyes widen at this, but Sasuke wasn't finished yet. "And if I find this house is in disorder due to that cat's fault, and that includes if the house is smelly, that cat's out and both of you will answer me, got it?" Stern voice was heard and Sasuke walked into his room, almost slamming the door.

'_You _are responsible, Sakura!' Kiba mouthed.

As an answer, Sakura stuck out her tongue. 'Whatever!' She mouthed back. "Come on, Kitty! Let's get you something to eat!"

'_What the hell have I got myself into? Good job, Kiba-boy!'_

At the other side of the door, the raven-haired boy was thinking of the same thing.

'_What the hell was I thinking?'_

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N- I'll continue if you think this is good enough… Thanks! **


	2. Part 2

**I'd like to thank Kaikouken, Selene69****, and ****i love athrun**** for reviewing; really appreciated it a lot! -beams- It'll try to update it daily if I can help it.  
Oh, if u guys want, I could email you the picture of the kitten in reference to this story XD**

**Enjoy the 2****nd**** part!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters in this fic belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Oi, Sakura. Until when are you gonna call that furball _Koneko_?" Kiba watched as Sakura moved the feathers around and the kitten ran to catch it. 

"Mmmm?" Her hand stopped and the kitten jumped onto the feathers and enthusiastically bites them. "He's a little energy bundle, isn't he?"

"Yeah. But you can't keep on calling him _'Kitten'_. He's gonna be a full grown male cat, Sakura." Kiba rolled his eyes. The tabby kitten jumped in shock when Sakura pulled back the feathers and tried to catch it again when Sakura moved them again.

"Truthfully, I don't really know what to name him," Sakura eyed the white patch on all four of the kitten's legs. The tabby looked like he's wearing white boots when the rest of his body is black and grey random stripes with hints of gold. "He has short attention span… like Dory in Nemo," Kiba laughed at this. "And he has soooo much energy, though he's only interested in moving stuff. He doesn't like static things, ne?" Kiba eyed the sharp teeth biting the colourful feathers. "Typical cat…" he added. He's not really of a cat person 'cause Kiba prefers dogs, but this kitten intrigued him- he hasn't put his fingers on it yet though.

"So what should we name him?" Sakura looked at Kiba. Kiba sweat dropped at her question.

After a moment of thinking, Kiba looked at the kitten's eyes. "We could name him 'Sora' -_Sky_- after his eyes."

Sakura picked up her kitten and looked at the bright blue orbs. "I really wonder if he's a pure-bred. I don't remember tabby has blue eyes."

"Whatever, Sakura. Focus here. Name…?"

"…"

Kiba looked intensely at the blank look that Sakura gave him.

"…"

"Well…?" Raised brown eyebrows.

"…" Sakura looked at her cat. "I don't know!!" She suddenly screeched.

Sasuke who just got out of his room to get a glass of water in the kitchen rolled his eyes at the duo in the living room.

"I don't know what to name him!!" Sakura whined again.

"Idiot." A deep voice suddenly spoke, which made Kiba, Sakura _and_ the kitten jumped in shock.

"Shit, man! You shouldn't scare us like that!" Kiba glared; which of course had no effects on the 'Ice Prince'.

"That cat looks like an idiot-" –followed quickly by an offended "Hey!" by Sakura "-so it's only logical to name him 'Idiot'"

"It's not even a name, Uchiha" Kiba said, deadpanned.  
"It's one for him now." Sasuke smirked.

"Go away, Sasuke-kun. You are not helping here." Sakura moved the feathers again. But the kitten seemed to have lost interest on the feathers now and head to the kitchen, to where Sasuke is.

He mewed at him.

Sasuke gave the cat one of his 'iciest' glare but the kitten wouldn't budge. He mewed at Sasuke again.

"Get lost." Sasuke pushed the 6-weeks kitten aside with his feet and strode into his room.

"You know what…" Kiba said after watching the two. "I sincerely thought he's changed a bit when he named the cat and smirked. But maybe I was wrong."

Sakura nodded sadly. "But you cannot expect him to change after one day, Kiba. Come here, Koneko-chan. Come!" She called the tabby.

Slumped against the door when he got into his room, Sasuke closed his eyes._ 'Idiot!'  
_He didn't know if that was addressed to the cat or himself.

000

"_Shut up, Uzumaki!" hollered a raven._

"_Shut up yourself, Teme!" One sunny blond angrily shouted back. Naruto glared a his so-called best friend, cheek puffed and one eye started to go dark blue. The raven ignored his 'rival' and wiped the trail of blood from his mouth, his back to Naruto._

"_Why couldn't you just listen to me once, huh? Huh, Sasuke?" Naruto said in anger, but the tone was softer._

"_I told you to shut up, didn't I, Uzumaki?" Sasuke snapped. Fire in his black eyes was directed straight to Naruto that the blonde felt a pinch in his heart._

"_You know what Sasuke. This is one thing that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time- you are so fucking stubborn. Everything must be your way. Why can't you listen to some other people once in a while-"_

"_Don't start, Uzumaki! Don't even start your lecture with me!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Who the hell you think you are, judging me?! You think you _know_ me?!"_

"_Hell, I would know if you let me! But _**no**_!! Everything has to be dark and mysterious- the Uchiha way!" Naruto taunted._

_Sasuke was so angry that the words choked in his throat. He kicked the tyre of his car as hard as he can to vent out his anger. Sasuke looked at his left, and then right both ways the road stretched into the horizon. "Unbelievable.." he muttered angrily. "Un-fucking-believable! Urgh!!" He kicked the dirt and walked away from Naruto._

_The beautiful sunset went unnoticed by the two friends who both were seethed in anger. Naruto spun around only to realize Sasuke had walked quite a distance._

"_You bastard! Sasuke! Sasuke-teme! Come back! I'm not done with you yet!" The blond in orange shirt shouted, running after the teen in dark blue shirt. "Don't you walk away from me, you coward! Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke 'pfted' on Naruto and walked in the middle of the road. 'Idiot!' he kept muttering under his breath. Blood pounding in his ears as the adrenaline rushed as he strode in anger- he tuned out everything else, except for the rushing and buzzing of blood in his ears._

_A sound attracted Naruto as he neared Sasuke. Onto his left, a car looming with a very high speed. Naruto's heart picked up and his eyes widen as he glanced onto Sasuke on his right, right in the middle of the road._

_Right in the middle of the speeding car._

"_SASUKE!!!"_

_That was all Sasuke heard as he was being pushed away- hard on to the ground, away from the road. From his back, he heard a sickening crack as the car crashed into Naruto and sped away._

_When he turned around to find his friend, all he saw was a bundle of orange mixed with angry red in a pool of blood that started to ooze out. Bile rose up his throat at the scene but he swallowed it all down. Ignoring pains in his limbs and bleeding arm, Sasuke ran to Naruto._

"_N-Naruto… Naruto!!" his fingers shook as he took out his cell phone and dial 911. "N-Naruto, C'mon! Open up your eyes!" Tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes._

"_S-Ssasuke…" a whimper and the blonde opened his eyes. Naruto coughed up blood as his body convulsed. Fear gripped into Sasuke as he saw the dullness in Naruto's eyes._

"_Sas'ke…" the blonde whispered again as his body started to convulsed again._

"Naruto!" Hand shot out and Sasuke instantly sat up.

That nightmare again… Shaking, Sasuke looked at his hands as tears started to swell up. His ragged breath was the only sound in the dark room, in the middle of the night.

It has been two years. Two years since then yet the scene was so vivid in his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes in anguish.

"_Sas'ke.." short breath from the paling boy. "I d-don't want… t-to die y-yet..!" Naruto's natural golden brown colour skin started to look like ash._

"Naruto!" A choke and Sasuke started to sob.

Mewing was suddenly heard from the laundry room, where Sakura kept the kitten when she went to sleep or out of the house. The kitten mewed again and again, as if sensing someone in the house was awake in that dark hour.

In tears, Sasuke lied down, pulling the covers on top of him.

"S-Shut up!" he whimpered amidst the sobbing, hands on his ears trying to black the sound of the kitten. "S-shut up!" a whimper again and the silent tears went unnoticed by the two other occupants in the house…

000

"Sora sounds nice on him. It reflected his.. sky blue eyes. Right Sora-chan?!" Sakura smiled at her beloved kitten.

"Sora sounds good. But it's too.. _girly,_" Kiba whined. The two has just finished their last class for the day and both were in the living room, played with the dark tabby with white furred chest and feet.

Sakura glared at the dog-loving boy. "_You_ were the one suggested Sora in the first place, Inuzuka!"

Kiba rolled his brown eyes. "Yeah, but it was a _suggestion_, get it? Sug-gehst-_ion_" He emphasized the last word.

"Then give a 'manly' suggestion already!" Sakura barked. The kitten shied away from her high-pitched voice.

Kiba called the kitten towards him, patting his hands against the sofa. "Look, you scared the cat away. Come here, Koneko-chan!" He called the kitten again. The blue eyes looked at him curiously, eying his moving hands and get ready to attack it. "Fine, fine… how about _houka_?" Kiba wriggled his eyebrows. "That's manly," he added quickly.

"_Fire_?! This is a cat, ok? Not some toys or something," Sakura shrieked.

Kiba frowned. "You asked for suggestion, so I gave you one. Ok, how about this- Tsuki-chan?" Sakura was about to barked once more when Kiba quickly added, "Listen to me first- Look at his colour… it's black and grey. You yourself said he reminds you of Sasuke. And Sasuke has always reminds us of night. And night reminds us of moon, right?"  
Sakura was stunned for a moment. Then her face changed- to one of sadness and anguish.

Kiba gasped after a moment, eyes widen. "God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sakura shook her head to stop Kiba.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I haven't heard that kind of reasoning for a looong time," she chuckled.

"Yeah…" Kba agreed. The air was solemn for a moment, even the kitten lie down and kept quiet, as though understanding the situation.

"That _is_ his reasoning actually- when one day he called Sasuke Tsuki-chan." Kiba added.

"I miss him…" Sakura stroke the now-sleepy cat.

"This kitten is actually a lot like him, no?" Kiba chuckled to himself, finally understood why the kitten intrigued him so much that he didn't mind its presence. Sakura laughed too. "Yeah." She continued stroking the kitten.

"Let's name him _hinode_ then," Sakura suddenly said. That woke the cat up. The kitten blinked to its owner.

"_Sunrise_ is not the right word for him actually. It's more like 'sun' 24/7." Kiba disagreed.

"Hmm… _Hikari_… Light… How about that?" Sakura asked.

"That, I can deal with," Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Do you like that Hikari-chan?" Sakura rubbed the cat's belly.

The kitten mewed in answer.

* * *

**TBC****…**

**I'm not Japanese and hence the Japanese words in this fic are all from online dictionary. I hope I didn't confuse you with the Japanese words that I put to name the kitten, yeah? The exact meaning is actually within the paragraph/chapter itself, if you see what I mean. Anyhow, if you have any confusion, just tell me, I maybe have to change the way I explain/describe things in the story.**

**Teaser (for next part):  
**"…this is the one and the last time I ask you of this kind of favour-" she asked with a big puppy eyes, and added silently, "-I hope."  
Sasuke looked at her ridiculously.


	3. Part 3

**Thanks all those who reviewed ;)**

**Just to answer some questions, in case some other people would like to know the same things:  
1. ****The hints of SasuNaru will mostly be in flashback, yeah, but they will be **_**very**_** mild- almost bordering to friendship. Actually when I was first writing this, a very close friendship was what I had in mind but as I was finishing it, I came across a song (you'll find out at the end) and thought 'that would be so perfect for this story!'  
****Instantaneously I planned on doing a short one-shot sequel, only to emphasize that it IS SasuNaru rather than the friendship itself. But seeing at how short-attention-span I can get, it will still remained a plan until I get the strike of inspiration again on how to go about the sequel. **

**2. About the name –blushed- I was having a brain-dead when I was picking up a name, but Hikari seemed a pretty reasonable name to me :p**

**Standard disclaimer applied **

**

* * *

**It was a few weeks after the semester has started, which only means a few weeks after Sakura brought Hikari-chan back home. 

The white feet cat has now grown bigger and less active. Sasuke was glad at the later, for the cat seemed less of an idiot than before. But that doesn't mean idiocy hasn't left the tabby.

He opened the fridge to take out the cold mineral water. It was a hot weather today, but it seemed like he's the only one who has finished class early for the day. Actually, it was more like the tutorial was cancelled.

Sasuke proceed to the living room and switched on the t.v. And then he heard it again.

It was becoming louder as it grows. Man, that kitten sure had some voice.

Sasuke ignored the mewing of the kitten which Sakura had put into the laundry room again before she went to her class in the morning.

'_It wasn't as if the fur__-ball not used to be locked in there. Sakura usually came home in the evening and now is only noon.' _The raven reasoned to himself and blocked the sound.

Hours ticked and Sasuke decided he wanted to go out for dinner today.

'_And the cat?'_

…

'_Who cares! Now what's good for dinner today?'_

When the pale teen got back to his apartment he saw Sakura was hurrying packing some files into her bag. She heard him as he opened the front door and a "Tadaima" came from the black haired teen.

"Sasuke-kun!" There was a relief note in her voice. "Thank God you're back!" She smiled- a little too sweetly for him.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked, cutting straight to the point.

Sakura looked mildly shocked at first at his observation. Of course she wanted something- a favour to be more exact, but she didn't expect him to notice it. Oh well, it's too late now.

"There's an emergency meeting that I have to attend and I'm pretty sure I'll be out till very late. And Kiba's out on a date as well, so could you please please pleeeease do me a biiiiiiiiig favour, and this is the one and the last time I ask you of this kind of favour-" she asked with a big puppy eyes, and added silently, "-I hope."

Sasuke looked at her ridiculously.

"No one's there to take care of Hikari-chan! I've already fed him but he needs to be out here to play till his sleeping time…" she pleaded.

Sasuke showed no emotion nor moved by her plea, but she saw the irritated twitch on his forehead.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… There's no one else…!" She tried again and looked at her watch, she was already late.

Sasuke saw the worried gaze. He sighed. Things he would do for some close friends. He already feels hatred for the furball.

"Fine… But I'll lock him up at 11 if you're not back by then," he said with hints of annoyance and defeat.

Sakura's face lightened up. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I'll treat you for this, I promise!" And with that she's gone.  
As soon as the strawberry blonde girl gone, the kitten came running from the laundry room and attacked a knitted ball- a toy Sakura bought for him, which he loved to play with. Hikari-chan bit and scratched and rolled around with the ball.

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed and walked to his room to take out his notes for tomorrow. There's no way he would take that cat into his room, so he would have to settle with studying in the living room while watching the cat.

Sasuke switched on the t.v. and lowered the voice down, just to create some noise while he's reading lightly.

15 minutes later, Hikari-chan had lost his interest on the ball and crept around the living room, trying to find something to play with. He climbed up the sofa, jumped next to Sasuke and had a sudden interest with Sasuke's shirt.

The teen looked at the what-he-called-an-idiotic-cat who's now biting his shirt ferociously. He hated the disturbance.

Sakura used to say something about that kitten loves moving things. And he was pretty sure there's a stick with feathers at the end of it that Sakura used to play with the cat. He stood up to search for it- which of course made the cat jumped in shock at his sudden movement.

Once he found the stick- which was in the laundry room, where the rest of Hikari-chan's toys were of course- Sasuke was back at the living room, looking for the cat now.

"Hikari…" he called the fur-ball a few times and patting the end on the carpeted floor, before the kitten came running and attacked the feathers at the end of the stick.

He moved the stick around, making the tabby ran in tow for the feathers. If Hikari caught them, he would bit and scratch them, which made Sasuke move the stick again and once again the cat ran for it.

That was mainly the routine that night (with occasional lost of interest of the cat with the stick and it went to find something more interesting to play with) until Sasuke decided that he needed some sleep that he picked the cat at the back of its neck and send the cat back into the laundry room.

Sasuke ignored the mewing and went to sleep in his room.

**000**

A couple of days later, when Sasuke came back from his lecture in the afternoon, he found a note left by Sakura saying that she has another emergency meeting. Sasuke sighed. This can't be happening!

As though sensing that there was someone in the house, Hikari started mewing and pawing on the door. Ignoring the unwanted noise, he strode into his room and changed and then went out of the house- to the library to find some quiet and peace.

'_Where the hell is Kiba when you need him?!'_

When he got back at 10 that night, the light was out- meaning that there was nobody at home. Hasn't Kiba or Sakura come back yet?

Then Sasuke heard the usual mewing and soft pounding on the door- Hikari…

The raven teen sighed. He was really not in the mood of entertaining the kitten now. But as it seemed, he was left with no choice. Boiling the water to make some tea, Sasuke then went back to opened the laundry door. In an instant, the tabby ran out and stopped at the corner, as if unsure whether he wants to move further or stay there. An amused eyebrow rose.

"Go on. You really wanted to come out of that room, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, still amused when the cat paced a few time as of waiting for Sasuke to move as well.

The Uchiha sighed. 'Idiot,' he muttered. When the teen moved to go to the kitchen, only then the cat ran away- to the living room.

After making a cup of tea, Sasuke sat comfortably on the sofa and switched the t.v on. Hikari jumped up the top of the back of the couch and moved towards Sasuke, sniffling and playing with the long hair at the back of Sasuke's head.

The teen moved his head forward and glared at the cat. Hikari ignored him and walked to another sofa, trying to entertain himself.

Really, he needs to talk to Sakura about taking care of her cat.

After a while, Hikari jumped onto the window sill. Sasuke watched the tabby at the corner of his eye. If one would interpret the look that Hikari has on its face, it could be said as longing and loneliness.

Sasuke first ignored the cat, and ignoring his inner self nagging him about how lonely the kitten looked. But after a while, Sasuke spoke, surprising himself _and_ the cat, "If you really want to go outside, beg Haruno. I'm not your owner."

Hikari then jumped down and climbed up next to Sasuke and settled himself next to the raven. When he closed his eyes, Sasuke decided it's time for both him and the cat to go to sleep. He picked up the cat by the back of its neck and sent the cat back into the laundry room.

Sasuke ignored the soft clawing and mewing of the kitten.

Only after his head had comfortably placed on the fluffy pillow did he hear the opening of the heavy front door. He ignored it and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall deep into the slumber.

**000**

Sasuke breathed relief sighs both times when he got back from the classes and library to find Sakura engaging playfully with her kitten.

After he took his bath, he saw Sakura was still playing with Hikari. This time however, Kiba was in the living room as well, flipping the channels on the television with a board expression.

"Nothing good is on!" he mumbled irritatingly.

"You know Sakura, Hikari-chan looks like he's grown bigger. And lazier."

Sakura glared at the brown haired teen. "Don't complain, Inuzuka. As if you would have _that_ amount of energy to catch up with Hikari," she rolled her eyes.

Kiba contemplated for a while on what Sakura has said. "For once you're right, you know that, Sakura-_chan_? I'm glad he's lazier than he used to be. Like Shikamaru said, it'll be _troublesome_."

"I think you should take the cat outside once a while. Take it to the park across the street," Sasuke suddenly interrupted the conversation.

Both friends looked mildly surprised Sasuke was willing to join them. Maybe something's about to change here after all…

"I'm going to sleep."

Or maybe not.  
Oh, there was no surprise or change at all there. None at all as they watched the Uchiha retrieved to his sanctuary- his room.

Kiba shrugged. Sakura looked defeated.

"Maybe we could take Hikari-chan to the park this weekend. You're coming?" Sakura said a while later. By that time, the kitten has already curled itself next to Sakura on the couch.

"Huh? Oh, I can't. Have date with Hinata-chan," Kiba grinned stupidly.

"What?! Kiba! You've been spending like _all_ the time with Hinata! Couldn't you make exception this weekend for Hikari?"

"Hey! I took the brunt of Uchiha's fire attack on your behalf when you took Hikari back okay? That ain't enough?"

Sakura almost whined, but she didn't. "Fine. Come Hikari-chan. We're not spending any more second with this selfish bastard who doesn't care a bit about you." Sarcasm was a powerful revenge, if you haven't notice yet.

"Take Ino with you! And besides, I fancy dogs more!" Kiba exploded a few minutes later when he realized that the insult was meant for him.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Teaser for the next part:  
**"Come on, sit here," Sasuke patted the cushion again. But the tabby looked at him, almost confused. Was it an invitation, or an order? This teen's attitude towards him kept on changing and the kitten couldn't decide whether Sasuke actually likes having him around or not.


	4. Part 4

**A/N- I'm officially addicted to butter cookies dipped in hot choc! -Yumm!-  
Only 2 more parts left and this will come to an end. Hope you'll continue to read to find what happened in the end, -wink- and I hope I don't make any of the characters OOC. As for the sequel, if you have any idea at all, you can tell me. I'm having a major writer's block at the moment.**

**P/s- this part will be a bit longer than usual (because I can't find a good place to cut it in the first place)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & co' belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Or else, there won't be good cannon as it is -I suck at plotting-**

**

* * *

**

Ever since that weekend, the routine has almost gone back to normal. The keyword here is _almost. _Sasuke tried his very best to go home late so he didn't have to face the kitten, but there were times where he came back earlier than his housemates.

Ever since that weekend, the routine has almost gone back to normal. The keyword here is Sasuke tried his very best to go home late so he didn't have to face the kitten, but there were times where he came back earlier than his housemates. 

For the first few times, he ignored the mewing and clawing, even went to the length as far as went out to avoid feeling guilty.

But it only lasted for a short while. No matter how much he tried to deny it, the kitten slowly melting the ice he so long built around him.

So he let the kitten out just for the sake of it, if he came back earlier. If the tabby came to close to him, Sasuke would just pushed him away with his feet or hands; or even went as far as flicking the poor kitten's ear none-too-gently. And then he would put Hikari back into the laundry room when he went out again.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke officially hates himself for being weak against a kitten.

It was finally a week of intra-semester break. Kiba had shipped himself away before Sakura could even say 'Ohaiyo' to him the first morning of the break. And it certainly shattered Sasuke's good mood of the relaxation plan that he has had in his mind for the past week when Sakura knocked on his door that morning and sheepishly smiling at him.

_Too_ _sweet_, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, something dark nagging at the back of his mind.

Oh yeah, that smile could only mean one thing.  
"Sasuke-kun…" Yup, and that voice just confirmed it.  
"Straight to the point, Haruno." Sakura flinched at the icy tone. She hated the fact that Sasuke only knows her too well. The disadvantage of growing up with the stoic teen, her inner self muttered darkly.

"My parents are in town." There, she said it.

Sasuke didn't like where this conversation is going. Not at all.

"And they hate cats. My mom's practically allergic to any furry animals…" it sounded like a whine to Sasuke's ears.

"How long?" Had the temperature dropped rapidly or what?

Sakura gulped. "Till Friday-"

"No," he cut her curtly.

"W-what?" Her green eyes widen.

"Too long. I want some peace, Haruno." If the temperature has dropped, how come she's sweating like a pig?

"Please, Sasuke-kun… I'll even pay you back!" She said desperately. "I have to go and pick them up at the airport tomorrow's afternoon. I know it's short notice but I assumed Kiba would be in and it would be alright, but he quickly left before I could even say his name this morning and I don't know when he's coming back. I promise to come and play with him in every chance I get, if I would ever get the chance to sneak away from my parents, but my little brother would be here as well and you know how he is like with animal-"

At that Sasuke actually flinched, remembering how _weird_ and_ bizarre_ Sakura's younger sibling can be and how _cruel_ he can treat animals. Sasuke could vividly remember the gory scene he and Naruto saw the bird that that… that _devil_ caught and '_played'_ with. He didn't even want to remember that particular scene!

Whatever Sakura was speaking of afterwards didn't even register as he cut Sakura with a grudging "Fine!"

Sakura stopped talking immediately. Stunned.

Actually, her mind wondered back in the past; that wasn't the first time Sakura, and Kiba were shocked by Sasuke's attitude ever since… ever since they brought Hikari back … she realized. They were very subtle changes, but they were changes nonetheless!

Maybe there is hope with the Uchiha after all! She subconsciously smiled.

"Just make sure his food and litter sands are enough. And close the door when you get out." He turned back into his room.

"Uh.. O-okay. Thanks a lot, Sasuke-kun…" She said softly.

Maybe her family's visit _is _a good thing after all!

**000**

When Sakura left the next day, bringing a small case of her clothes and necessities, Sasuke looked at Hikari at the door, as though with longing eyes asking Sakura to bring him with her and not to left him with the stoic teen.

"Hikari," Sasuke called, patting the sofa next to him. The tabby ran coming near Sasuke's feet, but making no attempt to jump onto the couch next to him. One eyebrow raised, amused.

"Come on, sit here," Sasuke patted the cushion again. But the tabby looked at him, almost confused. Was it an invitation, or an order? This teen's attitude towards him kept on changing and the kitten couldn't decide whether Sasuke actually likes having him around or not.

Gone the amused expression, Sasuke's face showed slight irritation. "Suit yourself," he grumbled, fishing the remote control and switching on the television. As soon as Sasuke switched the t.v. on, Hikari climbed up another sofa and played by himself.

Sasuke only glared.

The routine went on like that on that Sunday, with the raven teen trying to get the kitten next to him, only to have Hikari came only so close then went away from him. The only time Hikari seemed to be willing to get close to Sasuke was when Sasuke called him for food. But most of the time, he put extra kitten food in his bowl so that whenever the kitten is hungry, he could carry himself to the laundry room and feed himself.

Sakura called to inform Sasuke that she would be spending the night with her family. So Sasuke put the kitten back into the laundry room before he himself went to bed.

Only after he couldn't hear the mewling and clawing of Hikari against the door would he let himself be asleep.

* * *

Personally, Sasuke doesn't mind being trapped in his house for days without going out into sunshine, but he was beginning to get bored. One could only stare at the television for so long anyway, so he decided to go to the library to borrow some books and maybe spend the quiet evening in the café too. 

However, on his way to the library, he felt guilt gnawing inside him. No matter how hard he tried to deny or suppress it, it chewed on him.

_It was like the guilt he felt the week he tried to ignore Naruto for accidentally spilt out his secret to his brother._

Damn it!

Success in convincing himself that the cat would be okay by himself in the laundry room, he walked faster towards the library.

Hikari has been left on his own for many times before this. It would be okay, he's used to it.

A couple of hours later, Sasuke put away the newspaper he was reading and collected the books he intended to borrow. He thought that he had succeeded in shooing away his guilt, but he was wrong.

Maybe he has gone soft? He shook his head at that. No. Way!  
But as soon as he collected his books, the phone in his back pocket vibrated. Reading the new message, he breathed out relief sigh.

Sakura will be at home for a few hours to come and take a look at Hikari. He's free to do what he wanted.

Giving a small relief smile that only he himself noticed, Sasuke sat down again and open one of the books to read in silence.

**000**

The weather on Wednesday afternoon was indeed clear and bright. The sky was so blue that it reminded Sasuke of his best friend.

Correction. Former best friend.

The stoic Uchiha has the sudden urge to go and spend the afternoon outside. Maybe he could read a book, under a tree or something.

"_Oi, teme! Get your ass up and moving, man! Enjoy the sun while it lasts!"_

"_Hn!"_

"_Come on, Uchiha" A sudden tug at his arm made the book he was reading dropped onto the grass. "Damn it, Naruto!" he cursed softly._

_A foxy grin was the only reply he got as he got up, book forgotten on the earth's blanket.  
_"_You need some time out! Up, up! No wonder you are so pale. You should be under the sun more Sasuke. Like I said, enjoy it while it lasts…" bla bla bla… Sasuke tuned out after that._

'_I don't need the sun, Uzumaki… Not when I have _you_ as my sun…' corner of his lips curved up- only slightly, but it was still visible._

_At least to trained eyes._

A mew from Hikari snapped him out of the memory lane.

'Besides, Hikari needs to stretch his legs,' it was only an excuse to go out, but it would suffice for the boy who was in denial.

Somehow his mood had lightened up that Sasuke even bothered himself to make tuna sandwich and brought an extra can, just in case he feels like feeding the cat. Everything has been put into his sling bag, including the book he's currently reading, he strode towards the tabby who was at that time chewing a feather from his play stick.

"Come on Hikari, time to… enjoy the sun while it lasts," the last words were whispered softly as Sasuke picked the tabby by the back of his neck and placed the kitten carefully into the sling bag.

He suddenly remembered the blue collar with a thin long leash attach-able to it on the kitchen top counter, near the entrance door. Picking that up, he then got out and lock his apartment door.

Finding a shadowy spot in the oh-so-familiar park, Sasuke placed his bag down carefully and took out the kitten, put on the collar and attach the leash. The excited kitten didn't wait even a second before he jumped out from Sasuke's lap and tried to catch a butterfly that passed by above his head just a second ago.

Sasuke chuckled automatically, he himself wasn't aware of it. _'Idiot.'_ That thought automatically rang in his mind.

Taking his book, he positioned himself against the thick bark and got himself comfortable before opening the last page he was reading the night before.

Once in a while, when Hikari got too far away from him, or up on the tree he tried to climb, the leash on Sasuke's wrist was tugged softly and Sasuke would automatically called "Hikari, not too far…"

A while after that, he took out the sandwich. Smelling the delicious aroma, Hikari came running towards him. If Sakura or Kiba was there, they would surely be shocked when Sasuke let the kitten ate from his last bite on his hands.

The raven actually laughed when the rough tongue licked his fingers clean.

It was all-too-familiar routine for Sasuke that he wasn't even aware that he let the kitten took the place of all-too-excited-and-energetic-blond he once knew. It was as though _Naruto_ was with him that afternoon; chasing butterfly, running and rolling on the green green grass and laughing loudly.  
And _not_ Hikari.

Only when he stepped into the darkened apartment that night did Sasuke realized that the one who was with him that afternoon was only a kitten, not his long-gone best friend. With dull eyes, he moved like a programmed android again- taking his bath, ate dinner and went straight to bed.

He didn't even remember to lock Hikari into the laundry room or bothered to close his room door.

Once the light was out in his room and his head was comfortably lay on the fluffy pillow, a lone tear made its way out.

Empty eyes locked onto the ceiling above him, but his eyes refused to close, his mind refused to sleep; in fear that those memories come and haunt his sleep. That day, the day when he _killed_ his best friend.

Soon, more and more tears made their way out and sobbing was once again heard in the silent dark room. Lying on his side, he curled himself into a tight ball, shoulders shaking with efforts to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm s-so sorry, _Naruto_!"

Sasuke didn't even realize it when the kitten jumped onto the bed, curled itself next to Sasuke and licked his tears away.

**000**

The next day went like an old film in his eyes; everything was black and white, buzzing once a while. Not even the funny programme on the t.v, -which has somehow switched on- could hold his attention.

Intense black orb looked lost and distance today. Sasuke didn't even care when Hikari ate the fish fingers from his plate and drank the water from his cup. He would just simply take another cup of water or fill in more fingers on the plate.

And he didn't even realize that it was nearing dusk now. Not that it mattered to him that he woke up almost noon too today.

Uchiha Sasuke was not himself at all.

Sasuke sat down again after switching on the lights when it started to get dark. When he sat on the sofa and gaze fixed on the running television, Hikari jumped next to him, curled up and put his head on Sasuke's lap.

"You know, Hikari…" Sasuke spoke for the first time that day. The kitten turned his head up to Sasuke upon hearing his name.

Sasuke smiled softly. "I miss Naruto…" he confessed. Hikari put down his head back as Sasuke started to rub his head and neck in gentle caress.

"Sure he was annoying most of the time. And he's loud too most of the time. But I like him the way he is. He… sort of could understand me without me telling him…" Sasuke chuckled darkly. "I don't even know how he did that. Till today I'm still clueless…"

Hikari purred at the soothing rubbing.

"But you know what I like best about Naruto? His eyes… it's so… _blue_…

"Sort of like yours, you know… I guess that's why I don't like you at first. You remind me of him, heck you even act like him most of the time- loud, annoying and so full of energy!"

The tabby licked his paws. At times, eyes drooping close in satisfaction of Sasuke's caress.

"But it hurts too… Having you is like having Naruto around…" Sasuke started again after a moment of pause, stopping as he felt huge lump in his throat. "But of course you didn't talk back to me like that dunce did… Still…" he added.

"If he could see me right now, I bet he's yelling at how weak I am, huh? Or maybe smirking arrogantly at how sentimental and soft I've become…

"I wonder if he would be so pissed, you know, seeing at how he died to 'save' my life and I sort of waste it all now.

"Knowing him, **that** would be most likely."

Sasuke picked Hikari up to put him properly on his lap as he sit crossed legs on the sofa. The kitten let Sasuke manoeuvred him freely.

"You remember when we went to the park yesterday? I was at first pretending that it was Naruto who chased the butterfly. I'm sorry I used you like that, Hikari-chan…" He chuckled as the kitten licked and bit his finger softly. Sasuke took it as sign of apology accepted- as crazy as it sounded.

"You wanna know what the idiot use to say every time we went outside to the park?..." And Sasuke started to tell the tale of one blue-eyed blond who held a dear place in his heart. Soon, he lied on the sofa and placed the kitten next to his chest as he kept telling his tale to the tabby.

Both fell asleep like that, with the t.v. still on as their background music.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Sakura's phone rang. Looking at the screen, it said Kiba. "Inuzuka…" she said icily. 

Kiba shivered on the other line. That tone was never good. "Sakura, listen to me first. I want to apologize for taking off so abruptly last Saturday, but Hinata invited me to visit her family down in Okinawa. The flight was the first thing in the morning and the invitation was a last minute one, I swear!"

"You put me in a very difficult situation, did you know that, Inuzuka?" her tone was still icy, but soften a bit at the apology.

"Eh? How so?"

"How so?!" Sakura shrieked. "My family is here and there was practically no one I could ask for help to take care of Hikari-chan!"

Kiba was silent, didn't dare to ask stupid question. Sakura thought it was a wise move, so she continued, "I have to ask Sasuke-kun for that and you know how much he loathes that cat. I owe him a lot, Kiba and for that _you_ owe me a lot!"

Kiba grumble irritatingly but decided not to start a whole new argument with her.  
Apparently another wise move, Sakura thought. So he asked the brunette why he had called her.

"Well… I'm feeling really guilty about last Saturday, so I've bought the ticket home for tomorrow. The only thing is, my flight will only arrive at 11 p.m. And I absolutely do **not** want to ask Uchiha to pick me up at the airport."

"Why don't you come back with Hinata then, since you crawled away with her?" Sakura snapped.

Kiba flinched at that but he answered it anyway, "Hinata's coming back on Sunday. I think that's a bit late… so…"

"Cab?!"

"Uh… the ticket… it costs me quite a bit of money, considering this is a peak season, flights are usually fully booked. I had to squeeze for Business Class," there was a sound of pain in there that made Sakura think _and_ mumbled 'served you right!'

Sakura took a moment to think. "Friday night, huh?" She tapped her fingers on the table.

"Okay. But _you_ owe me half of the parking fees, Inuzuka! I'm sending my family to the airport in the evening and it'll cost me fortunes- you hear me?- _fortunes_ with the parking ticket!"

"Alright! Alright! I got the message already… I'll pay you back as soon as my allowance kicks in…"

"Good. See you Friday night then."

"Thanks, Haruno."

* * *

**TBC**

**Teaser (for the next part):  
**"Oi dog-breath! Do you hear me? Hikari-chan's gone!" Sakura jabbed her elbow into Kiba's rib.

**Dun Dun Dun!! Review pls :) No flames though, constructive critism appreciated. Thanks!**


	5. Part 5

**IMPORTANT: A lot of reviewers asked me this and I apologize if I didn't make it clearer before.  
Hikari is NOT Naruto :) Its blue eyes and energetic self reminded everyone, including Sasuke of Naruto but Hikari the kitten is definitely not in any sort reincarnation of Naruto. I (yes, _I_) _killed_ Naruto in this story and I couldn't find any logical way to bring him from the dead… -cries- I'm sorry people, but that's the truth and I couldn't change the end (like bringing Naruto back) because I sorta like the current ending. There will be a sequel though- I promise!  
In saying that, I hope you won't stop reading this just because Naruto's gone. Tomorrow's gonna be the finale anyway. Hope that clears everything up.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**

Only the entrance light was on by the time Sakura and Kiba opened up the front door that Friday night.

"Sasuke-kun? Sakura whispered to check if Sasuke was still awake. When she was sure that Sasuke was not around, awake, the strawberry blonde made way the laundry room to look for her tabby.

Not 30 seconds later, she was panicking, looking for Kiba; face slightly pale- not that you can see it in the luminal darkness.

"Kiba!" Sakura whispered frantically. "Hikari's not in his room! Oh my God! What should I do-"

"Kiba?" Sakura waved and poked the shaggy brunette, who was still as a stick in front of an open dark bedroom door. When he came in and proceeded towards his room, Kiba wanted to go straight to sleep. He can start worrying about the kitten tomorrow. But as he walked across one room, he was stopped short…

"Oi dog-breath! Do you hear me? Hikari-chan's gone!" Sakura jabbed her elbow into Kiba's rib.

Kiba flinched, but his gaze did not waver a bit. He pointed to a direction in the room with his lower lip and chin.

"What?" Sakura was confused now.

"That..!" he tilted his head and pointed with his chin again, whispering loudly as to not to awake the sleeping teen in the room.

Sakura turned her gaze towards the direction he pointed. What she saw made her jaw loosen and mouth wide, gapping- unbelieved.

There, on the bed by the big window laid the sleeping raven, curled onto one side- thankfully facing them. Illuminated by the moonlight as the background, sleeping Sasuke looked like a broken descending angle, unperturbed by the surrounding. Sakura remembered how she could come to love the boy in the past. His fair skin was practically _glowing_, much in contrast with the blackness of his hair.

If he could just open his eyes… he would be breathtaking!

"Not the Uchiha, you _googly-eyes!_" Kiba rolled his eyes at Sakura's expression. "That!" His pointy finger pointed to the small bundle at the Uchiha's side.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to look carefully. _'No. Way!' _her inner self screamed.

"I-Is that _Hikari-can?!_" Sakura gasped almost loudly. Kiba shot her a glare. "Not so loud, woman!" he hissed. "But yeah. I believe it's that fur-ball sleeping soundly next to our ice-prince…" his tone kept low.

They both looked at each other after a few minutes having their mind shocked and **lots **of thoughts running around in their minds. Finally both gave a wide grin as they magically shared the same thought-

_Maybe leaving Hikari with Sasuke wasn't a _bad_ idea at all._

_Yup, _not _a bad idea at all._

**000**

When Kiba and Sakura woke up the next morning- well, it was more like almost noon actually- Sasuke was already awake at the small dining table, doing some assignments. Hikari was chasing his moving feet under the table.

If you look closely, you could see that Sasuke has pinned up some feathers at the bottom of his denim.

Kiba laughed out loud at this. Sakura giggled. Never would they think the younger Uchiha would go to that length to entertain a cat.

Sasuke sent them a deathly glare, but after years and years seeing one, they were kind of immune.

After all, this was the mild form of Uchiha Sasuke's deathly glare.  
Kiba called it © Uchiha Sasuke's Mild Death Glare #25.

"That's a good idea, Sasuke. We can leave Hikari-chan with you more often then. He won't even get bored!"

Sakura jabbed Kiba's ribs- hard. '_You're crossing the line, you idiot!'_ Her mind screamed.

Sasuke sent them another death glare- this time the © Uchiha Sasuke's 'I'd-kill-you-for-real-if-you-don't-shut-your-mouth' Death Glare #6; one of the most severe, in Kiba's book that is, that he even had the decency to pale a bit.

But all in all, it was a good day.

The second shock the duo had in less than 24 hours since they came home happened later, in the late afternoon. Sakura almost fainted –anime style, mind you- when Sasuke announced he's taking Hikari for a leg-stretch in the park.

Kiba chocked on his Coke.

**000**

Months and months later, Hikari is no longer a _koneko-chan._ He's turned into a beautiful black and grey healthy male tabby. The other prominent change was his eyes; they seemed to turn bluer and bluer as he grew up.

There was also a silent claim about the tabby's ownership. Hikari seemed to be more attached to Sasuke than to the real owner. She pouted on nights when the cat climbed out of his make-shift bed in her room to crawl silently into the Uchiha's bed. For some unknown reason, Hikari could sense the later's distress, even when his face showed nothing to indicate something's wrong in front of Sakura and Kiba.

And so, when the summer break came, Sasuke demanded that **he** should take the cat home. Oh no, he didn't say it literally in words of the demands. It was more like "I don't trust your otouto, Sakura. Maybe I should take Hikari home" statement.

**Plus** that © Uchiha Sasuke's 'I'd-kill-you- if-you-don't-agree-with-me' Death Glare #17.

So Sakura could only nod meekly and agreed- much to her inner refusal.

Kiba could only pat her back in sympathy.

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm really sorry to cut it there. Really, I am. I was debating with myself where I should cut it and in the end I deemed that this will be a good place. The next part will be the last part, so I'll try to post it faster than the usual time XD**

**Teaser:  
**"Aniki," Sasuke called Itachi…  
"I'm taking a shower- **play** with Hikari," he said. Well, more like commanded his older brother; and then he passed the play stick (with the feathers at the end) to the elder Uchiha. Itachi couldn't even say a reply before Sasuke was gone.


	6. Part 6 final

**Presence of Kakashi and Itachi in this part is only an excuse I made to make the story a bit longer XD. Enjoy the final part!  
****Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**

To say that Uchiha Itachi was shocked was an understatement. Of course, on the surface, his expression emotionless- nada, nil, nothing.  
But inner-ly, he was gasping for the lack of air.

Or, if you have trained eyes, like one Hatake Kakashi, you can see a slight twitch on the elder sibling of Uchiha.

Since when _the_ Uchiha Sasuke cooed to a cat?!

That evening, when Sasuke was taking his shower– a couple of hours of plane journey and one hour drive, _plus_ entertaining the endless bundle of energy fur-ball made him sweaty and in dire need for a shower; not that the summer helped too- Kakashi had the privilege –_again_- to see the elder Uchiha lost his cool.

This time, he was _talking_ to the cat.

Kakashi had the decency to sweat-drop at this, seeing at how Itachi was starting to loose his marbles at his brother's changed in attitude.

All because of this… this fur-ball?!

If both of them had known this could work, maybe they would've bought a kitten themselves and presented it to Sasuke a looong time ago.

Unconsciously, both male made a mental note to thank Sakura. Not that she lives far away anyway; just a few blocks away from them.

"Kakashi," Itachi called the elder man, knowing fully that the grey haired man was silently watching him talking to and prodding the cat. Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I think I know why Otouto is attached to this fur-ball," he speculated.

"…"

"His eyes… his energy… his character…" Itachi added monotonously after the man sent him a silent question through his eye. The cat kept on jumping to try to scratch and bite the feathers in Itachi's hand again.

Where did the feathers come from, you asked?

**-Rewind-**

"Aniki," Sasuke called Itachi in the white kitchen that opens up to the back lawn. Sasuke stood up and strode towards his brother from the short green grass.

"I'm taking a shower- **play** with Hikari," he said. Well, more like commanded his older brother; and then he passed the play stick with the feathers at the end to the elder Uchiha. Itachi couldn't even say a reply before Sasuke was gone.

When the cat mewed in frustration at the height of the feathers, Itachi only looked- no, scratch that- glared at the tabby. Unlike Sasuke who has many version and levels of his trademark glare, Itachi only has 3- 'You're-Annoying-Death-Glare', 'I'll-castrate-you-if-you-don't-do-as-I-command-Warning-Glare' and 'You're-So-_Dead-_(for real too)-Death-Glare'.

Yup, all are under the copyright of Uchiha Itachi.

He glared at the cat- the 'You're-Annoying-(You're _so_ dead!)-Death-Glare'; specifically modified for the tabby.

Hikari didn't budge. Instead, he played with Itachi's pants.

**-Fastforward-**

Kakashi saw another twitch on Itachi's forehead at the cat's persistence. Kakashi was torn between laughing, giggling and looking serious.

"He doesn't even flinch from my glare. He's just like that kid…" Itachi said after a moment of pausing.

At that, both came to the same conclusion-

This cat reminds Sasuke of Naruto.

"Maa… maybe he _is_ the reincarnation of Naruto?" Kakashi burst into a giggle fit.

"Idiot." This time, Itachi sweat-dropped.

But Kakashi's giggle intensified when Hikari mewed at the 'idiot' from Itachi, as though he thought that the insult was directed to him.

'_Yup, Hikari's clearly like Naruto!'_

That's what they both thought.

**000**

It was drizzling.

It was drizzling when Sasuke started the engine and started to drive back from the cemetery. Hikari, surprisingly was sitting quietly on the next seat.

'_Sasuke kneeled to place the white tulips on the grave. On the tombstone, it's written one name as Sasuke looked at it affectionally; Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Dobe…" Sasuke whispered, touching the tombstone gently._

"_How long has it been? 3 years? I'm not sure if you know what's been happening with me in the past years since you left…" Sasuke patted the cat next to him.  
_"_But I'm okay now…" he added at last. "So you don't have to worry anymore, okay?" he whispered softly._

_Sasuke sat, legs crossing now. After a while, "Oi, Uzumaki… Let me introduce you to this little fella," he rubbed the back of Hikaru ears. The cat purred._

"_Naruto, meet Hikari. Hikari, meet Uzumaki Naruto…" and he started to tell the flaws and similarities between the two to the grave in front of him. There was a teasing smirk as he imagined what Naruto's reaction would be._

"You know what, Teme?! If I'm alive and kicking, I'd kill you right now!" _the raven-haired chuckled as he imagined Naruto tossed and turned in his grave with fury._

_The smirk was later on ceased as he put on a serious expression- bordering on tenderness._

"_So listen to me carefully, for I'll only tell you this once," Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'll _live_ for us both; 'cause I know that's what you wanted me to do. So you'll just have to wait before you can kick my ass, dobe. I want to live for quite a while now, seeming how I _have_ to for both of us."'_

As Sasuke drove, he put in the cd. 'I Believe in You' by Il Divo and Celine Dion was on immediately. He took in the lyrics and smiled softly.

'_I've found my light again, Naruto. And maybe next time, maybe next time I'll find you… and you'll find me too.' _

It was drizzling.

But now the sun has shine again.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

**That's the end, guys. Hope you've enjoy this!**** I'm really happy that this has finished! I just wish Hikari's a real cat that I have though… -pouts-**

**I'm gonna take days off to think about the sequel.  
****Ok, I lied. I've already finished writing it last night. I just need to see if I can add/remove/rewrite some parts- in shorter word, edit it up to my satisfaction. Then I'll post it up. **

**Ja matta ne, minnasan! You can read my other fic, ****Maybe**** while waiting for the sequel. I can't promise it'll be as entertaining as Kitten, but I swear it was meant to be SasuNaru in the first place! My hands just have different ideas from my brain and it swung another way! –cries buckets- I tried to plot for sequel with that one too (with SasuNaru) and in the end (in my mind while I was plotting) I killed Sasuke! –wails & cries more- I told you I suck at plotting… -sobbing-**


End file.
